nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Starship // A Role play \\
The Discovery ''is a work area and resting area for Seri's helpers, where they can role play and chat with each other if they wish. _____________________ '''I Cubicles I' This area is just a bunch of seats and desks, with knick knacks the owners sprinkle about to make it unique. | Kat | Her desk has a few butterfly jars on the top, accompanying tattered books on a chipped book shelf. A framed picture of her family is set on the side of the desk, next to more books. |Pengu| Her desk is filled with a bookshelf packed full of books both for pleasure and research, a skeleton of a baby Aeku and Jelbih as well as a notepad and some pencils and pens littered about. | Emerald | Her desk has books stacked on top. A bunch of notebooks for her story's. And a blueprint for a portal back to her world. She also has little pieces of paper with notes written in colorful ink. | Stormwillow | Her desk is cluttered and covered in the fine white powder that she has to brush off most of her archaeological findings. Her tools for cleaning these findings are on one side, and a hodgepodge collection of tomes, little pieces of ancient craftmanship, and plant and animal specimens are on the other. There's even a little clay statue of Serenal. | Bracsonian | His desk has a moniter in the corner, feeding information from the crew's database, while the other side is covered by journals and textbooks from multiple systems, with copies in his native language as well as human. The chair has been clearly repaired, and under the desk their are three bowls, two for the few pet creatures onboard, and one larger one filled with various snack foods. | Nani | Her Aquamarine Blue painted desk is filled with books and pictures. On the back of her chair hangs her one of her many cameras. The top of her desk has a jar full of teeth of many different carnivorous fauna, both marine and land dwelling. Pictures of small and intresting burrows lay stacked in a pile on her desk. In a box are pieces of mossy and rusted metal found on a sunken ship. Three books, which are all about mythology gods/goddesses and creatures, sit on her desk. | Coral | Her dark wooden desk has everything placed as organized as she possibly can on it. A homemade recipe book, that she continues to write in, as it's place on top of the few Alien language dictionaries. A To-do list of the little things she could do today placed next to her, alongside with pencils and art supplies packed nicely in a case. On the list laid a hologram computer bar to place her logs or memories of her travels with her new crewmates. I Skye I Her desk is tucked away in a corner, a little bit away from the rest of the crew. Her desk is neatly organized, with samples and diagrams of her latest project in one drawer, dog treats in another, and her collection of other-world rocks in a third. There is a dog bed underneath the desk, with a lobster chew toy on top of it. Her laptop is usually on one corner of the desk. Above her desk, there is a bulletin board with pictures of alien life, clouded leopards, Old Faithful, and the Prism Lake. Two dog bowls are against the wall near the desk, one is filled with water. There is a tennis ball next to the bowls. | Alex | His desk is made of gleaming steel, and is oriented near the center of the room. A sleek, hip desk lamp stands tall in one corner, illuminating a bright white star calendar. Next to the lamp is a picture of Alex and some college friends of his, lounging on the pink sand beaches of Thantelorr Prime. Strewn across the desk are four slender fountain pens, two leather bracelets, and a pair of trendy tortoiseshell sunglasses. | Musicheart | Her desk is a a white with light blue top and is in a corner under a small light. On top of that blue is what looks like a small tornado that has spun through the pages are all about in a place that only she can find through. Books are stacked in a corner with a laptop on the other end notebooks of different colors and a drawing pad in the middle her pencils are all in one box with her camera a photo of her a family is in a frame in her drawer and her blue diary with it. The last thing she has is a small tablet that she uses to research with her computer but if you look behind the case there is a letter from her parents that tell her to be safe. | Alexbememe | His own desk is simple, of a stark white. A number of papers are scattered atop it, with a steel grey laptop on the right. A tablet with all of Alex's personal info and research data lays inactive next to it. Several biology books are stacked underneath it, next to the drawer section of the desk. Inside the drawers are painkilling medications, bandages and small tools such as pens, notebooks and spray for cleaning glasses. | Melody | Her light-colored wood desk has a laptop in the middle, and it's opened to the desktop, showing a picture of a wolf howling on Earth. A small figurine matching the wolf on the laptop sits next to it, almost seeming to stare at the screen itself. A bowl of chocolates is on the far left of the desk, with a large book that reads, "Encyclopedia of Earth Animals" on the far right of the desk. next to the bowl of chocolates is a large jar filled with a couple Earth coins with a note on it reading, "Pernita Funds". In the drawers below are files of every animal Captain Seri has ever found, organized alphabetically by planet. There is a bulletin board with pictures of aliens that have been discovered by the crew, including a small one in the corner labeled "Zolkin". A to-do list is hanging next to the bulletin board, but it's empty. ~Add More Desks~ ___________________ I Kitchen I The kitchen has white counters, with basic cooking utensils, and cook books in human and simpler gek languages. | Fridge | 2x Ham Sandwiches | Cabinets | 1x box of crackers 12x Space Donuts ____________________ I Bunks I The bunks are where crewmates keep their belongings, and where they sleep when tired. | Kat | She has the usual bed spread of a gray color, and a few pillows. Her bag with some binoculars is under the bed. |Pengu| Has a self knitted quilt with a much lighter blanket underneath it. Under her bead she has some boxes of various things and specimens from her travels before joining the Discovery. | Emerald | She has a pink, purple, green, and blue bed spread with a grey butterfly in the middle. Under the bed is a small backpack with thing she had from her dimension. | Stormwillow | Her bedspread is a calming dark blue, with stacks and stacks of books next to it. A collection of small statues, depicting the ancient gods of Aurdovi, are lined up in a row on the small shelf next to her bed. Serenal is missing; she moved that one to her desk for inspiration. | Bracsonian | His bunk has a green, brown, and blue spread, with a short wall made out of iron next to it, mostly notable for the dents in it. there are also similar iron pieces placed on the floor next to the bed. The bunk itself looks fairly unused beyond that, as he has a bad habit of sleeping in his makeshift lab in one of the storerooms. | Nani | Her bunk is fairly small due to her size and has a container filled with the necessary equipment for exploring. These equipments being her favorite camera, her tape recorder, tons of *Vulba berries, and some underwater and land archaeological findings in a box. The sheets of her bunk are white with grey zigzags, and her blanket is blue with white and black leopard patterns. Her pillows are plain white and on the bed is a bird cage. Inside the bird cage is an owl and hamster like flying creature that was found with Nani on her original research base at the planet where she was first found by one of Captain Seri's crewmen. *Vulba berries are small, vibrant pink fruits both Nani and the owl/hamster creature enjoy. | Coral | Her glow-in-dark paint spattered buck, is placed next to the large window of the room, always looking out over the planets and beautiful stars. Its egg crate and foam on the bunk is covered with silky white sheets, and a fluffy white comforter blanket with tiny snowflake patterns. While it reminds Coral of the soft snow she loves to play in. The bunk isn't too far away from the other crewmates, but they far enough so they can't hear her snores in different animal-forms whenever she sleep-shifts. The small dresser next to Coral's bunk holds the homemade winter and summer clothes she made for herself. On the top of dresser, many crystals, minerals, and beautiful stones from Earth and the new planets were placed. Along with Coral's favorite series of books, "The Series of Unfortunate Events", "Eve", and "The Spiderwick Chronicles". | Skye | Her bunk is in a far corner of the barracks. It has a fluffy blue blanket with a flower print and a dog bed next to it. There are two basic white pillows on the bed. Her suit, and her dog's, is folded neatly in a box under her bed. She has a secret stash of earthen chocolate under her bed as well, along with other earthen sweets. There is also a box filled with dog essentials, like dog food and shampoo. The shelves next to her bed are filled with books, from alien mythology to Harry Potter. There is a book called "Warrior Cats: Mossleaf's Journey" open on her bed. The rest of the series has its own shelf. When her laptop isn't on her desk, she keeps it next to her books. There is a squeaky rubber pig on the dog bed. | Alex | His bed seems like something out of a home design magazine. It is neatly made with ombré grey sheets and a white satin pillow. Three intricately patterned throw pillows lie in the right corner, placed in such a manner that they appeared carelessly, but fashionably, thrown. A sleek, brushed steel reading light bends over the headboard of the bed. It's been left on, and it casts a white glow on a stuffed grey Gifthelbat at the opposite end of the mattress. | Musicheart | Her bed is about average with a bright blue sheet on top with some normal white pillows with blue flowers on it. A bed side table sat with a large stack of books and a lamp on the other side of the bed was window with a small ledge lower that is painted a bright white in the ledge which was a big one lay some pillows and a small necklace in a drawer under her bed is a HUGE collection of stuffed animals that she doesn't tell anyone about. In a another drawer is all her space things also her comb and her clothes. | Alexbememe | His bunk is barely personalized, sporting a light grey set of sheets and a small bag hanging by its side. On the bedside table is a metal lamp and some more meds which Alex uses to cure his wound, whilst novels and fantasy books are hidden inside a drawer. It looks like it isn't used every night. | Melody | Her bed has a black blanket sprinkled in stars with a moon in the middle messily draped across, as if she had quickly tried to make her bed. Her pillow has a pillowcase that is a light, silvery-gray with black paw-prints patterned onto it. On the bedside table is a stack of books that look well worn, and a notebook with a pencil laying on it. There is also a picture of a Zolkin with the name "Pernita" on the frame, and a matching stuffed Zolkin next to it. --- Add Beds --- ____________________ Category:Roleplay Category:NMS Wikia Crew